


Whiskey and truth

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, drunk Oliver, drunk truth, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is drinking in Verdant when Felicity founds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and truth

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I wrote something wrong, I’m spanish, and I’m learning english on my own, so if you see mistakes, please tell me where so I can revise them and keep learning. thanks and, as always! if you like, please comment, and if you don't,you can say it too ;)

Oliver doesn’t know how many drinks he’s had, he lost count at the 8th, but he doesn’t care, the club is closed, he is alone and he really needed a drink, so he can have as many as he wants…

Everything is wrong in his life, his mother and her lies had fucked up everything with his sister, and Oliver can’t loose Thea too. So immersed is he in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the familiar sound of heels approaching “Oliver?”

“Hey Flicity!” He waves with his hand and smiles at her

“ I have to go check something downstairs, I set an alarm and… are you okay?”

“Me? I’m.. I’m f-f-fine” He stutters trying to look sober, but failing, big time

“You’re drunk” Felicity sighs, she feels guilty, it was she who told him his mother’s secret, and now, everything is falling apart in his world and is her fault.

“Maybe a little, but it’s no big deal, t'morrow is Saturday so I don’t have to go togo to work, do you want one? This whiskey is xcellent,” he says as he takes a gulp

“I’ll pass thank you, and I think, you should stop drinking too” she takes the glass from his hand and puts it over the bar.

“If you say so.. You look super pretty tonight you know?” Felicity tries to ignore the heat in her face when Oliver says that, _he is drunk felicity, that’s all,_ she says to herself

“Ok, you’re really drunk if you’re saying things like super, come on, I’ll take you home.” she grabs his arm but he stays in his seat

“I don’t want to go home, I don’t want to talk to my mother..” Oliver’s face shows pain and disappointment.

“Okay” She says after a few seconds thinking “ My couch it is.”

“What? No I.I don’t .. you don’t… “ He pauses himself, trying to get a sentence right “It’s not nnec..cessary”

“You don’t want to go home, and I’m not going to let you sleep in the foundry or in the club, so..  Let’s go” he doesn’t put any resistance this time and she feels proud of herself that she convinced him.

She grabs his arm again and puts it over her shoulders to help him walk. The ride to her house is quiet, Oliver dozed in the passenger seat and she tries to remember if she has anything shameful in plain sight in her house.

When she parks her car Oliver Is waking up and she lets out a sigh of relief, she knows she couldn’t carry him if he was asleep.

It takes them almost ten minutes to walk the tiny distance between her car and her couch, and when they finally make it Oliver sits on the couch and puts his head between his hands

“I’ll bring you water and something for the hangover”

“I can’t understand it,” he says, so low that she almost thinks she imagined it “She is my mother but I feel like I barely know her.” She goes back next to him and sits beside him.

“I’m sorry Oliver.” he gives her a puzzled look

“You? Why?”

“This is my fault, but I didn’t want to gave you pain, or to break your family…, and..”

“Felicity” he interrupts her. “Is that what you think? That this is YOUR fault?”

“Well, yes, because it was me who told you the truth and I feel like I should’ve kept my mouth shut.. “

“Don’t say that, this isn’t your fault, it’s hers, she is the liar. It was she who should’ve told us the truth a long time ago” Felicity looks down, but he holds her chin and makes her look at him again. “I’m glad that you told me Felicity”

“Really?”

 “Yes, you’re the only person that I know is truly honest with me, and I know that it wasn’t easy for you to tell me” she shakes her head. “That’s really important to me”

“But she’s your mother, Oliver and I..”

“You are my partner, and my friend, and my light in a world of shadows, and I really wouldn’t know what to do without you” that last part takes away her breath, what did he called her? _Don’t forget he is still drunk Felicity, he may be talking better now, but he is still drunk_

With his hand still on her chin, he leans in and brushes her lips with his, it’s soft and quick, but it’s a kiss. After that she doesn’t know what to do or what to say, so she does neither, she just sits there, looking at him, and trying to breath again.  

“You don’t have to feel guilty about anything, okay?” She noddes with her head

“I’m.. I’m going to bring you the water and the pills.” she gets up the couch and goes to the kitchen, once she’s there she leans on the counter and counts to three _he’s drunk, he’s drunk and tomorrow he won’t remember any of this, but if he isn’t so drunk?_ She picks up a bottle of pills and a water bottle and returns to her living room, gathering the courage to ask Oliver, but when she is back she finds him asleep on the couch. So she leaves the water and the pills in the coffee table and after covering him with a blanket she goes to her bedroom, knowing she won’t be able to sleep after what just happened.

When she wakes up Oliver isn’t here, instead there a note that says “thanks “on the table. She’s relieved and also disappointed that he doesn’t remember,  because one part of her wanted him to, because if he remembered, maybe he wasn’t that drunk and maybe, just maybe, he did mean those things.

She spends the whole day trying to forget that kiss, but when she goes downstairs and sees him in the foundry, it’s like their lips are together again and her face starts burning.

“ Hey hi”

“Hi” she tries not to look at him

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just.. a little tired”

“Felicity” she doesn’t look at him “ Fe-li-ci-ty what is wrong with you? And I know you so don’t say nothing!!”

“I told you, I’m tired, that’s it”

“Really, so the fact that I kissed you yesterday isn’t related to the fact that you can’t look at me right now?” her eyes dart to him

“What? But.. but you were drunk, and you weren’t supposed to remember that, so you wouldn’t regret it and… ” but she can’t finish, because his lips are on hers again, this time more fiercely. When he moves away from the kiss, he’s as breathless as she is

“I wasn’t that drunk,” she looks at him with a grin “well, maybe I was, but I remember everything,  and I don’t regret it. I meant what I said Felicity, you are my light, and I’m tired of living without you”

She smiles at him, and wraps her arms around his neck

“I love you too Oliver” And this time, she kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
